staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie 07.15 Agrolinia 07.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Współcześni wojownicy 09.05 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.30 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 09.55 Wizje na wizji 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kaczka paczka, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.40 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bądź gotowy dziś do drogi: Hiszpania (2) i Portugalia - teleturniej 12.40 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.05 Podróżnik (4): Cypr oraz wycieczki do Egiptu i Izraela - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz GKS Bełchatów - Legia Warszawa 15.40 50-lecie NATO. Szczyt w Waszyngtonie. 16.25 Frasier (76) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 18.05 Napoleon i Józefina (Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story) (3/6) - serial historyczny, USA 1987 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dorwać małego (Get Shorty) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995 (emisja z teletekstem) 21.50 50-lecie NATO. Wywiad z Prezydentem RP 22.00 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej 22.50 50-lecie NATO. Szczyt w Waszyngtonie. 23.25 Sportowa sobota 23.45 Potrójna gra (Wilde Side) - thriller, USA 1995 01.20 Klan (209, 210, 211) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 02.30 Amerykański świat podziemia (Underworld, USA) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1961 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.50 Polska droga do NATO 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn 08.00 Sandokan (3/26) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1991 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Przede wszystkim natura: Królestwo Góry Boga - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.05 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 11.00 Ginące cywilizacje (12): Ogród boskich igraszek - film dokumentalny, Francja/Polska 1997 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (74): Pełnia księżyca - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 13.05 Ballykissangel (20): Osobiste kontakty - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 13.55 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 14.20 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadki 14.30 Animals - magazyn 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (133): Brudne pieniądze - telenowela, Polska 1999 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (6/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1979 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 M.A.S.H. (139) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80 19.35 Dla dzieci: Ale heca 20.00 Benefis Hanny Banaszak (1) - program artystyczny (stereo) 21.25 Projekt X: Nurkowanie pod lodem - cykl reportaży Bogusława Lindy o sportach ekstremalnych 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Spotkanie z nieznajomą (Once You Meet a Strange) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 00.10 Benefis Hanny Banaszak (2) - program artystyczny (stereo) 00.55 Doktor Fitz: Być kimś (Cracker 2: To Be a Somebody) (2/3) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt.1994 01.45 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Poszukiwania 09.15 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.45 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program Beaty Netz 13.30 Śląska Kronika Filmowa - program G. Ogrodowskiej 13.45 Lala - czyli liga szkół średnich 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej 17.50 Kim jestem - zabawa literacka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Powroty - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Śląski High Life - program M. Smolorza 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Fundacja Polsat 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (161) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.20 Talent za talent 09.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (117) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.55 A nuż się uda (Nobody's Perfect) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Peter Bonerz, wyk. Gabe Kaplan, Alex Karras, Robert Klein, Susan Clark (92 min) 12.40 Długa podróż do domu (The Long Voyage Home) - film wojenny, USA 1940, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Thomas Mitchell, Ian Hunter, Barry Fitzgerald (102 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Człowiek, którego nie ma (Nowhere Man) (10/26) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Megan Gallagher, Ted Levine (45 min) 17.15 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (9) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (53) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 19.05 Disco Polo Live (166) - program muzyczny 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Macie, co chcecie - czyli najlepsi na świecie - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Adam i Ewa - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Łowcy nagród (Bounty Hunters) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Lisa Howard, Benjamin Ratner, Freddy Andreuici (93 min) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (10/38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Christopher Reeve, Roger Daltrey, Whoopi Goldberg (25 min) 00.20 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello oraz Między snem a jawą - serial erotyczny 01.20 Kto zabił Buddy'ego Blue? (Eros:Who Killed Buddy Blue?) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Jennifer Marchese, wyk. Anthony Addabbo, Kimber Sissons Monroe, (104 min) 02.55 Muzyka na BIS 03.55 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Magazyn NBA 10.30 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 11.15 Szalony świat (18) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.45 Babilon V (13) - serial SF, USA 12.45 Miniaturowe miasto (The Shrunken City) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Ted Nicolaou, wyk. Michael Malota, Agnes Bruckner, Steve Valentine, Jules Mandel (90 min) 14.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 15.15 Conan (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Tylko samotni (Only the Lonely) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. John Candy, Maureen O'Hara, Ally Sheedy, Anthony Quinn (115 min) 21.25 Buffy - postrach wampirów (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 22.20 Dziewięć i pół tygodnia (Nine 1/2 Weeks) - film erotyczny, USA 1986 reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Kim Basinger, Margaret Whitton, David Margulies (130 min) 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 07.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.35 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Tomcio Ząbek, Donkey Kong, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.20 My i inne zwierzęta - serial przyrodniczy 11.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Mel Gibson - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 14.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 14.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 16.15 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 17.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 17.55 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -23.55 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Słodki zapach śmierci (Coopersmith: Sweet Scent of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Peter Crane, wyk. Grant Snow, Colleen Coffey, Clark Johnson, James McDonnell (70 min) 21.25 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 22.15 Dom 3 (The House III) - horror, USA 1989, reż. James Isaac, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Zane W. Levitt, Terence Alexander, Lewis Arquette (95 min) 23.55 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 00.45 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.30 Słodki zapach śmierci (Coopersmith: Sweet Scent of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Peter Crane, wyk. Grant Snow, Colleen Coffey, Clark Johnson, James McDonnell (70 min) (powt.) 02.40 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 03.20 Dom 3 (The House III) - horror, USA 1989, reż. James Isaac, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Zane W. Levitt, Terence Alexander, Lewis Arquette (95 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (204,205,206) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) 08.20 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Dla dzieci: Zaczarowany ołówek - film animowany 09.20 Dla dzieci: Wesoła Ludwika - film animowany 09.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Zabawa w piekarnię (powt.) 09.50 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Film na życzenie: 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.00 Molly (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Daniel Muck (29 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny ze Słowacji 15.30 Wieści polonijne 15.40 50-lecie NATO - Szczyt w Waszyngtonie 16.20 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.40 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 SPORT Z SATELITY: Historia polskiego judo 18.15 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 18.25 Złotopolscy (67,68): Piękne plany, Zaproszenia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.15 Dobranocka: Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (2) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 Zenon Laskowik - fragmenty programów Muzyka małego ekranu 20.50 Psy 2 - Ostatnia krew - film sensacyjny, Polska 1994, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Artur Żmijewski, Magdalena Dundurion (104 min) 22.30 50-lecie NATO - Wywiad z Prezydentem RP 22.45 Panorama 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 50-lecie NATO - Szczyt w Waszyngtonie 23.45 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Lidia Korsakówna - reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 00.15 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Złotopolscy (67,68): Piękne plany, Zaproszenia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Zenon Laskowik - fragmenty programów Muzyka małego ekranu (powt.) 02.50 Psy 2 - Ostatnia krew - film sensacyjny, Polska 1994, reż. Władysław Pasikowski (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 U pana Krzysia: Piraci - program satyryczny Krzysztofa Daukszewicza (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie 06.00 SPORT Z SATELITY: Historia polskiego judo (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (53) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (67) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (61) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (7) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (24) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (29) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 12.30 Micaela (130) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Kapitan Power i wojownicy przyszłości (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) - film SF, USA 1989, reż. Otta Hanus/Jorge Montesi, wyk. Tim Dunigan, Jessica Steen, Peter MacNeil, Sven Thorsen (95 min) 17.40 Magazyn 18.00 Kojak (68) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Chłopiec i jego pies (A Boy and His Dog) - film SF, USA 1975, reż. L.Q. Jones (powt.) 21.40 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.40 Morderczy plan (Morderous Intent) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Gregory Goodell, wyk. Corbin Berenson, Lesley Ann Warren, Tushka Bergen, Dash Mihok (90 min) 00.05 Zawsze wypłynę (Head Above Water) - thriller, Norwegia/Szwecja 1993, reż. Nils Gaup, wyk. Lene Elise Bergum, Svein Roger Karlsen, Morten Abel, Reidar Sorensen (99 min) 01.50 Disco Relax 02.50 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Świat cyrku 13.20 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.10 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.40 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Rebeka (Rebecca) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Lawrence Olivier, Joan Fontaine, George Sanders, Judith Anderson, Nigel Bruce (95 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Hazardziści (Deadly Chase) - film kryminalny, Włochy 1978, reż. Franco Prosperi, wyk. Luc Merenda, Janet Agren, Maria Baxa (105 min) TMT 7:05 żegnaj, lokomotywo numer 9 7:30 TMT w krainie bajki 12:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12:30 Opowieści łowieckie 13:00 TV Shop 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:30 Dziecko 14:45 Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 15:00 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (1) 16:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:45 Tancerz 17:00 Przepowiednie 18:00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury 18:30 TMT w krainie bajki 20:00 Muzyczny koncert życzeń 21:00 Smak muzyki 21:30 Wietnam, Texas - dram. obycz. USA 1989 23:00 Kot i mysz - thriller ang. 1958 ATV 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie (Grand blond avec une chaussure noire) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Yves Robert, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean Rochefort, Mireille Darc, Bernard Blier (86 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (The Adventures of Tom Sawyer) - film przygodowy, USA 1938, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Tommy Kelly, Jackie Moran, Ann Gillis, May Robson (70 min) 12.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.40 Dwoje we mnie (All of Me) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Steve Martin, Lily Tomlin, Victoria Tennant, Madolyn Smith (83 min) 14.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (90 min) 18.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Popierajcie swojego szeryfa (Support Your Local Sheriff) - komedia, USA 1971, reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. James Garner, Harry Morgan, Henry Jones, Jack Elam (86 min) 20.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.10 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (118 min) 23.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 00.00 Wielka kradzież - komedia, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Frank Lauder, wyk. Frankie Howerd, Dora Bryan 01.40 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa Mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Kapelusz pana Anatola - komedia, Polska 1957, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Wieńczysław Gliński (89 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Zgubiony miś - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Mały szpieg (Harriet the Spy) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Bronwen Hughes, wyk. Michelle Tarchtenberg, Rosie O'Donnel, Vanessa Lee Chester, Gregory Smith (97 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.25 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.55 (K) Lemury z kamiennego lasu - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.55 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Wbrew przykazaniom (Commandments) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Courteney Cox, Anthony LaPaglia (84 min) 21.25 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.30 (K) Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, David Allan Grier, Tim Curry (104 min) 00.15 (K) Zepsuta do cna (Bad to the Bone) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Kristy Swanson, Jeremy London, David Chokachi (86 min) 01.45 (K) Michael - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. John Travolta, Andie MacDowell, William Hurt (101 min) 03.30 (K) Manneken Pis - komedia, Belgia 1995, reż. Frank Van Passel, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Antje de Boeck, Ann Petersen, Wim Opbrouck (89 min) 05.00 (K) Wiszący ogród (The Hanging Garden) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Thom Fitzgerald, wyk. Chris Leavins, Troy Veinotte, Kerry Fox (97 min) 06.30 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 Planete 06.20 Nowatorska broń (3/12): Podniebny Cadillac 06.50 Październikowy kraj (2/4) 07.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (13) 08.40 Kroniki Popular science (29/60) 08.50 Wojenne wakacje 09.45 Dziewczyna przeciwko mafii 10.40 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (17/20): Indianie Yankton Sioux 11.15 Inna Algieria: Ptaki zawsze śpiewają o wolności, Echa stadionów 12.05 Miles Davis 13.00 Kroniki Popular science (30/60) 13.15 Samotna planeta (12/39): Indie północne, od Waranasi do Himalajów 14.00 Historia linii lotniczych (2/13): Początki ery odrzutowców 14.55 Zapomniane profesje (11/13): Sianokosy w Pirenejach, Rozmnażanie pszczelich rojów 15.25 Historia Włoch XX wieku (29/42): Faszyzm i nowoczesność 16.00 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (5/6): Porachunki 16.55 Na tropach przyrody: Malediwy 17.20 Przełom (2-ost.) 18.40 Powrót do Afganistanu 19.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (25/28): Mafeking, 1899 - 1900 20.35 Tańczmy rock and rolla (9/10) 21.35 Morze pełne życia (12/26): Saba, klejnot Karaibów 22.05 Na krańcach świata - przygoda w Transylwanii 22.55 Psy wojny 23.50 Inna przyszłość (4-ost.): Wbrew przeciwnościom losu 00.45 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (8/12): Surowe krajobrazy TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.50 Kartka z kalendarza 09.00 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.35 Karino (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory (25 min) 13.00 Serial dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Magazyn rekreacyjny 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 19.00 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Puls gospodarki - program T. Pietraszaka 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - program L. Bartowskiej 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Jest jak jest - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Gra słów - program R. Wichrowskiego 21.45 Zbliżenia - program informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.10 Tu mieszkamy 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 Tu mieszkamy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Studio Trójki 17.10 Historie z tej ziemi 17.30 Tu mieszkamy 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Portrety - program publicystyczny 13.00 Filmy Festiwalu U siebie: Na zielonej Bukowinie - film dokumentalny 13.30 Koncert muzyki poważnej 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Małgorzata Ostrowska 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Ornitolodzy - Biebrza - film dokumentalny 09.10 Zwierzęta są na świecie - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Nowe przygody Charliego Chana (8/18) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Łowcy złodziei (Thief Takers) (1/8) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg, wyk. Reece Dinsdale, Lynda Steadman, Brendan Coyle, Gary McDonald (50 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Studio sport: Piłka ręczna MKS Montex - EB Start Elbląg 18.35 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Zaczarowany świat 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.40 Możesz wymagać - program poradnikowy 12.55 Własne M - magazyn lokatora 13.10 Czuły punkt 14.00 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 14.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Kino wokół nas 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Magazyn reporterów 21.45 Małe co nieco 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.45 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Magazyn naukowy 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 13.10 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.30 Rynek - czyli kto kogo 13.50 Sobota z Muzami 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Nie ma obcych 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Szkoła na wesoło - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Muzea Austrii - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 14.00 Scena - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Magazyn komputerowy 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Zamek rycerski - film dokumentalny 17.30 Przygody Pana Michała (1/13) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerośl - film dokumentalny 19.00 W stronę gór - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Na szlaku 08.45 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.55 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 09.15 Reportaż z regionu 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Chcę tu być: Jacek Polaczek - aktor wszechstronny 12.50 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Magazyn pana M. 13.40 Propozycje do listy przebojów Fonografu 13.55 Kontrapunkt '99 14.15 Program familijny 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program familijny 17.15 Klatki schodowe w XIX-wiecznych kamienicach 17.45 Program familijny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn globtrotera: Brazylia 19.10 Program familijny 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Rozmowa z politykiem 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV WOT 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.50 Warszawa znana i nieznana 09.10 Ogrody 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Moda i okolice - magazyn Anny Frankowskiej 12.50 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 13.15 Dzwonek 13.35 Dżingiel - program dla dzieci 13.55 Darz bór - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.20 Program dnia 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Świat wokół nas - magazyn 17.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Podwieczorek 19.20 Przegląd - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Blagusie - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.40 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 09.00 Tak, nie - wydarzenia 09.30 (WP) Ivanhoe - serial animowany 10.00 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.50 Obieżyświat 14.00 W kręgu wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Debata 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.40 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 (WP) Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 (WP) Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV TVP Regionalna 07.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze (18/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka (20/39) - serial animowany 07.35 Blagusie (7/13) - serial animowany 08.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką (66/78) - serial animowany 08.30 OTV 09.30 Ivanhoe (6/26) - serial animowany 10.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (46/123) - serial przygodowy 10.30 Świat ogrodów (10/27) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Rajd Pekin - Paryż (12/21) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (45/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Dynastia z Dirtwater (9/10) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1988, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Victoria Longley, Steve Jacobs 12.30 OTV 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt (8/23) - serial dokumentalny 16.05 Nasz dom (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.30 Czerwony karzeł (9/44) - serial komediowy 20.00 Siedlisko (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Anna Dymna, Leonard Pietraszak, Renata Dancewicz, Agnieszka Wagner (60 min) 21.00 Studio sport: Siatkówka 21.30 OTV 22.00 Świat ogrodów (10/27) - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Szkoła tańca (Stepping Out) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1991, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Shelley Winters, Bill Irwin, Ellen Greene (104 min) 00.15 Ludwig van Beethoven - Synfonia IV 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.55 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.00 Teleshop 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Studio sport 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Muzyczny weekend 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Słodki zapach śmierci (Coopersmith: Sweet Scent of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Peter Crane, wyk. Grant Snow, Colleen Coffey, Clark Johnson, James McDonnell (70 min) 21.25 Aktualności 21.40 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 22.45 Nieznajomi - przebieranki - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.40 Adax Techno Party 01.10 Aktualności 01.45 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.50 Muzyczny weekend 02.20 Teleshop 02.25 Program na niedzielę 02.30 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Od soboty do soboty 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Słodki zapach śmierci (Coopersmith: Sweet Scent of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Peter Crane, wyk. Grant Snow, Colleen Coffey, Clark Johnson, James McDonnell (70 min) 21.25 Wydanie specjalne: Uzdrowiciele 22.45 Nieznajomi - przebieranki - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.40 Adax Techno Party 01.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Program na niedzielę 01.35 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Czas dla Wrocławia - program publicystyczny 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Słodki zapach śmierci (Coopersmith: Sweet Scent of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Peter Crane, wyk. Grant Snow, Colleen Coffey, Clark Johnson, James McDonnell (70 min) 21.25 Wydanie specjalne: Uzdrowiciele 22.45 Nieznajomi - przebieranki - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.40 Adax Techno Party 01.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Abraham Lincoln - film dokumentalny, USA 13.10 Egipt - klucz do cywilizacji - film dokumentalny 14.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Nuda (La noia) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Catherine Spaak, Bette Davis, Horst Buchholz, Isa Miranda (103 min) 16.45 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 17.15 Sytuacja podbramkowa - film fabularny 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Romantyczna Angielka (The Romantic Englishwoman) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Glenda Jackson, Michael Caine, Helmut Berger, Beatrice Romand (115 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Egipt - klucz do cywilizacji - film dokumentalny 23.00 TV Shop 23.15 Homer i Eddie (Homer and Eddie) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. James Belushi, Whoopi Goldberg, Karen Black, Ernestine McClendon (96 min) 00.50 Sąd kryminalny - serial kryminalny WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.25 Miecz i krzyż (The Sword and the Cross) - film historyczny, Włochy 1958, reż. Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia, wyk. Yvonne de Carlo, Rossana Podesto, Jorge Mistral, Rosanna Rory (93 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.25 Hipermarket WTK 10.30 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 11.00 Jaki ojciec, taka córka (Like Father Like Daughter) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Christopher Chapman, wyk. Robert Logan, Twyla Dawn Vokins, Elaine Nalee, Doug Lennox (93 min) 12.35 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Zabijamy to co kochamy - program ekologiczny 13.30 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - program medyczny 14.00 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Program muzyczny 15.30 Przygody zwierząt - program przyrodniczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Raport medyczny - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Pod obcym niebem - film dokumentalny 19.30 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Frajerska miłość (Losers in Love) - komedia, USA, reż. Mike Bencivenga, wyk. Nick Searcy, Jerome Howard, Alicja Brandt (90 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt./Kanada 09.15 Wygraj. Wyśpiewaj - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Ziele, zioła, ziółka - stres i depresja 10.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.10 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Nie na żarty - magazyn 14.30 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn o Zielonej Górze 14.45 Sekrety Indii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Słodki zapach śmierci (Coopersmith: Sweet Scent of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Peter Crane, wyk. Grant Snow, Colleen Coffey, Clark Johnson, James McDonnell (70 min) 21.25 Wydanie specjalne: Uzdrowiciele 22.45 Nieznajomi - przebieranki - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.40 Adax Techno Party 01.10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 07.15 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 500 ccm 08.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 250 ccm 09.45 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 125 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 10.00 (P) Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.00 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Sydney (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) 4 x 4 - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 12.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 125 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 13.15 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 500 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 14.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 250 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 14.45 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - Wyścig Amstel Gold w Holandii 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinały 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - finał 20.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Świata 21.00 (P) Zawody siłaczy: Grand Prix Finlandii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - półfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 Kręgle: Turniej Golden Ball w Wiedniu (wydarzenia dnia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Puchar Niemiec '99 w Fuldzie (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (36) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 08.00 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.30 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - 3 mecz finału 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 27 kolejka (powt.) 13.00 Top 10 - magazyn (powt.) 14.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi DTC w Oschersleben 15.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe ME - rajd El Corte Ingles 15.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Long Beach 16.30 (na żywo) Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 18.00 Tenis ziemny: Puchar Federacji - mecz Niemcy - Japonia 19.00 (na żywo) Futbol amerykański: Liga europejska - mecz Berlin Thunder - Scottish Claymores 22.00 Gillette World Sport Special 22.30 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) ARD "Das Erste" 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Waldo - serial animowany 08.00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Molly - serial 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Świat przygód - magazyn dla dzieci 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Delfiny - wolność dla Bahama Mama - film dokumentalny 11.00 Jankes i rycerze Okrągłego Stołu (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - film kostiumowy, Kanada/Francja/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Ralph Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell (89 min) 12.30 Okno wystawowe świata - relacja na żywo z Targów Przemysłu 1999 w Hannowerze 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski 13.30 Bliźnięta z Zillertal (Die Zwillinge vom Zillertal) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1957, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Joachim Fuchsberger, Karin Dor, Hans Moser, Margarete Haagen (86 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - kreskówki i seriale 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Poradnik ARD: podróż 17.30 Przegląd sportowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Święto wiosny z muzyką ludową - koncert kapel ludowych w Magdeburgu 22.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.20 Słowo na niedzielę 22.25 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 23.15 Le Ruffian (Der Rammbock) - film przygodowy, Franc/Kan. 1982, reż. Jose Giovanni, wyk. Lino Ventura, Bernard Giraudeau, Claudia Cardinale, Beatrix Van Til (97 min) 00.55 Wiadomości 01.05 Trackdown (Keine Gnade, Mr. Dee!) - western, USA 1975, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Jim Mitchum, Karen Lamm, Anne Archer, Erik Estrada (94 min) 02.40 In the Line of Duty: Siege at Marion (Belagerung ohne Gnade) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Ed Begley Jr., Dennis Franz, Tess Harper, Kyle Secor (90 min) 04.10 The Big Shot (Der Große Gangster) - film kryminalny, USA 1942, reż. Lewis Seiler, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Irene Manning, Susan Peters, Minor Watson (78 min) 05.30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata Pro 7 05.55 -12.10 Seriale animowane: 05.55 Między nami jaskiniowcami 06.20 Scooby Doo & Scrappy Doo 06.40 Bananaman 06.45 Road Rovers 07.10 Fantastyczna czwórka 07.35 Flash Gordon 08.00 Pomidory-zabójcy 08.25 Akademia policyjna 08.50 Slimer i pogromcy duchów 09.20 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 09.45 Z jak Zorro 10.10 Freakazoid! 10.35 Maska 11.00 Myszy u władzy 11.25 Dom do wynajęcia 11.40 Między nami jaskiniowcami 12.10 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.35 Krówka i kurczak - serial animowany 12.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.10 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 14.40 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.10 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 16.10 Bugs - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.05 Przybysz - serial SF, USA 1997 18.05 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy, USA 1997/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Max - magazyn 20.15 Kongo (Congo) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Laura Linney, Dylan Walsh, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry (96 min) 22.20 Szklana pułapka 2 (Die Hard 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Bruce Willis, Bonnie Bedelia, William Atherton, Reginald Veljohnson (150 min) 00.40 TV total (powt.) 01.30 Bullyparade (powt.) 02.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1996 02.25 Taki już jestem (Skin Deep) - komedia, USA 1989 (powt.) 04.10 Delta Team - tajne zadanie - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) RTL 05.30 -12.10 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 05.55 Noozles - serial animowany 06.20 Wishbone - serial animowany 06.50 Earthworm Jim - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.35 Mort & Phil - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1994 08.05 Lucky Luke - serial animowany, USA 1982/83 08.30 Brygada RR - serial animowany, USA 09.00 Disney Club - Goes Classic 09.05 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.10 Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 09.40 Disney Club - Coole Sache 09.45 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991/92 10.10 Disney Club & Fab 5 10.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.25 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 10.55 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.15 Hey Arnold! - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.40 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 12.10 Boy Meets World - serial komediowy, USA 1995 12.40 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.05 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 15.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 15.55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 17.45 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn 20.15 100.000 Mark Show 22.00 Świat Verony - show komediowy 23.00 Sobotnia noc z RTL - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.55 7 dni, 7 głów (powt.) 00.50 Sobotnia noc z RTL 00.55 Ned i Stacey - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 01.20 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 02.15 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 02.35 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 03.00 Top of the Pops (powt.) 03.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 04.40 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) RTL 2 05.40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 06.05 -08.45 Seriale animowane 08.45 BRAVO TV (powt.) 11.00 Making of The Faculty 11.30 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 12.35 Miłość w rytmie rap (Cool as Ice) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Kellogg, wyk. Vanilla Ice, Kristin Minter, Michael Gross, Candy Clark (87 min) 14.20 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.30 Miesiąc miodowy w Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas) - komedia, USA 1992 (powt.) 18.15 Singles '99 - show 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niebezpieczne miejsce (A Dangerous Place) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Jerry P. Jacobs, wyk. Tod Jan Roberts, Corey Feldman, Erin Gray, Dick Van Patten, Marshall Teague (101 min) 22.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 00.05 Poison Ivy 2 - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 02.10 Crimebroker (Crime Broker - Ein heißkaltes Paar) - thriller, Australia 1993, reż. Ian Barry, wyk. Gary Day, Jacqueline Bisset, Masaya Kato, John Bach (100 min) 04.15 Pandemonium (Freitag, der 713.) - komedia SF, USA 1982, reż. Alfred Sole, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Carol Lane, Tom Smothers, Debralee Scott (88 min) Sat 1 03.45 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 04.35 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 05.25 ran (powt.) 06.15 Vera w południe (powt.) 07.05 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.30 -10.55 Seriale animowane: 07.30 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 07.55 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.20 Conan - łowca przygód - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.45 James Bond Jr. - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.10 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.35 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 10.00 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.30 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.55 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 11.55 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 12.55 Najważniejsze wydarzenie (The Main Event) - komedia, USA 1978, reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Barbara Streisand, Ryan O'Neal, Patti D'Arbanville, Richard Lawson (104 min) 15.00 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 (powt.) 16.00 W słońcu Kalifornii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - show 18.00 ran - I liga niemiecka 20.00 ran - sport w SAT1 20.15 Asterix i Kleopatra (Asterix et Cleopatre) - film animowany, Francja 1968, reż. Rene Goscinny (75 min) 22.00 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 ran - futbol w Sat.1 00.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 01.00 Midnight Tease 2 (Stripshow) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Richard Styles, wyk. Kimberly Kelley, Jack Turturici, Julie K. Smith, Ross Hagen (88 min) 02.40 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 03.35 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 (powt.) 04.25 ran (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Esquisses de France (5/10) - kurs języka francuskiego 07.30 Przedsiębiorczość (1) - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Alpy, Dunaj, Morze Adriatyckie - migawki z Europy Środkowej 10.45 Ojczyzna - obczyzna - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.30 30 lat temu: Prorocy i prognozy 1968 - reportaż 11.55 In concert: Puhdys 12.15 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 13.15 In concert: Oasis - There and then 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Brandenburczycy (3/7) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 Bez szminki - magazyn 15.45 Zobacz w kinie 15.50 Świat Goethego: Die Leidenschaftlichen - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1982, reż. Thomas Koerfer, wyk. Lutz Weidlich, Sunnyi Melles, Hanns Zischler (105 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy: moda 18.00 Mocna tabaka - reportaż 18.30 Zagranica - magazyn korespondentów ZDF 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Weimarski dziennik - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Świat Goethego: Clavigo Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe - przedstawienie teatralne, Thalia-Theater Hamburg 1988, reż. Alexander Lange 22.25 'Czarodziejski flet' w lasach Finlandii - film dokumentalny 23.10 Bolevard Bio - talkshow 00.10 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.35 Tohuwabohu - magazyn kabaretowy 01.00 Studio sport - aktualności 02.20 Weimarski dziennik - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.55 Superdrumming (2) - koncert Super RTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.35 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial: TV Shop 08.15 Infomercial: Dominion 08.30 MUUH (powt.) 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.15 Naga bomba (Nude Bomb) - komedia, USA 1980 (powt.) 10.50 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke 13.20 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 15.20 Kreskówki Disneya: Donald idzie na urlop (powt.) 16.10 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 16.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany, USA 1997 17.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany, USA 1986 17.30 Super, Metty! 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Asso (Asso - Ein himmlicher Spieler) - komedia, Włochy 1981, reż. Castellano & Pipolo, wyk. Adriano Celentano, Edwige Fenech, Renato Salvatori, Sylvia Koscina (84 min) 21.45 Parada filmów Walta Disneya: Moon-Spinners (Der Millionenraub) - film przygodowy, USA 1964, reż. James Neilson, wyk. Hayley Mills, Peter McEnery, Joan Greenwood, Eli Wallach (114 min) 23.50 Wesołe ciotki wkraczaj± do akcji (Die tollen Tanten schlagen zu) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (90 min) 01.20 Infomercial: Best Direct 01.50 Program nocny VOX 06.15 Kucharski pojedynek (powt.) 06.45 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Bezchmurnie (powt.) 08.30 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 09.25 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.20 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 11.15 Constantino Il Grande (Konstantin der Große) - film historyczny, Włochy 1960, reż. Lionello de Felice, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Belinda Lee, Christine Kaufmann, Massimo Serato (105 min) 13.20 High Crusade (High Crusade - Frikassee im Weltraum) - komedia SF, Niemcy 1994, reż. Klaus Knoesel/Holger Neuhäuser, wyk. John Rhys-Davies, Rick Overton, Michael Des Barres, Catherine Punch (85 min) 15.05 The Grand Tour (Timescape) - film fantastyczny, USA 1990/91 (powt.) 16.45 Bezchmurnie: Mauritius - magazyn podróżnika 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 18.45 Morska inwazja - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Przygody w głębinach (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 The Girl Next Door (Mörderin aus Liebe) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. tracey Gold, Tom Irwin, Sharon Gless, Michael Dorn, Mark Camacho (85 min) 22.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn 23.00 Carnal Risk (Casino der Lust) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Gary graver, wyk. Tane McClure, Tim Abell, Gabriella Hall, Richard Gabi (85 min) 00.40 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.15 Le Sang des Innocents (Unschuldiges Blut) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Miguel Courtois, wyk. Gerard Dammon, Anais Jeanneret, Luna Sente (85 min) 03.00 One West Waikiki - serial (powt.) 04.00 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 04.50 Morska inwazja - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 05.15 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - serial 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial 06.50 Herlufs - serial animowany 07.05 Santo Bugito - serial animowany 07.30 Dziewczynka w oślej skórze - film animowany 07.35 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - show dla dzieci 09.00 Co słychać u zwierząt? - serial animowany 09.25 Lwi ząb - serial 09.55 TKKG - klub detektywów 10.40 Amanda i Betsy - serial 11.05 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 11.30 Werner Fend: Na skraju dżunglii 11.55 Tivi-Tip 12.00 Chart Attack - program muzyczny 12.30 Czarno-czerwono-kolorowy - magazyn 12.55 Przegląd prasy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - wydarzenia minionego tygodnia 13.35 Pięcioro przyjaciół - serial dla dzieci 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talkshow 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talkshow 16.50 Chwileczkę! - nowości w ZDF 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - loteria charytatywna 17.55 Moje córki - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Przeboje ZDF - pokaz wideoklipów 20.15 Prokurator Abel - serial 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 Studio sport - aktualności 23.20 Glina (Un flic) - film sensacyjny, Franc./Włochy 1972, reż. Jean-Pierre Melville, wyk. Alain Delon, Catherine Deneuve, Richard Crenna, Riccardo Cucciolla (90 min) 00.55 Wiadomości 01.00 The Reward (Sieben reiten in die Hölle) - film przygodowy, USA 1964, reż. Serge Bourguignon, wyk. Max von Sydow, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Yvette Mimieux, Gilbert Roland (87 min) 02.30 Dzwonić Northside 777 (Call Northside 777) - film kryminalny, USA 1948, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. James Steward, Richard Conte, Lee J. Cobb, Helen Walker (106 min) 04.15 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 04.45 Straßenfeger 05.05 Ukryta kamera (powt.) VIVA 06.00 In Luv - talkshow (randka z Vivą) 07.00 In Luv - talkshow (muzyczny relaks) 08.00 In Luv - talkshow 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości (sport i muzyka...) 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (Metallica) 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 11.00 WEEKEND U2 11.30 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 12.30 Muzyczna historia grupy U2 (1) 13.00 WEEKEND U2 13.30 Muzyczna historia grupy U2 (2) 14.00 WEEKEND U2 14.30 Muzyczna historia grupy U2 (3) 15.00 WEEKEND U2 15.30 Muzyczna historia grupy U2 (4) 16.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 21.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 21.30 Fanatic - talkshow 22.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny 22.30 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 U2 Special 01.00 Muzyczny Mix sobotniej nocy 03.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks Mtv 05.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Przygoda w Święto Dziękczynienia 10.00 (P) Lassie: Gdzie jest Timmy? 10.30 (P) Lassie: Lassie zginęła 11.00 (P) Małpi świat (1) 11.30 (P) Małpi świat (2) 12.00 (P) Małpi świat (3) 12.30 (P) Małpi świat (4) 13.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Niebezpieczne łowy 14.00 (P) Hollywood safari: Spiskowcy 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 20.00 (P) Produkcja filmu Afrykańskie królestwo słoni 21.00 (P) Królowa słon 23.00 (P) Spotkanie ze słoniami 23.30 (P) Słonie z Południowej Afryki 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Sylwester i Tweety 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Superman 12.30 Batman 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Tom i Jerry 14.30 Scooby Doo 15.00 Beetlejuice 15.30 Maska 16.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.30 Johnny Bravo 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Superman 21.00 Freakazoid! 21.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 Ringo and His Golden Pistol - western, Włochy/USA 1966, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Mark Damon, Valeria Fabrizi, Ettore Manni, Giulia Rubini (88 min) 07.30 Bridge to the Sun - film obyczajowy, USA 1961, reż. Etienne Perier, wyk. Carroll Baker, James Shigeta, James Yagi (108 min) 09.30 Przygody Hucka (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn) - film przygodowy, USA 1960, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Tony Randall, Eddie Hodges, Archie Moore, Patty McCormack (103 min) 11.15 Follow the Boys - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Connie Francis, Paula Prentiss, Ron Randell, Russ Tamblyn (95 min) 13.00 God Is My Co-Pilot - film wojenny, USA 1945, reż. Robert Florey, wyk. Dennis Morgan, Raymond Massey, Andrea King, Alan Hale (88 min) 14.30 Naga ostroga (The Naked Spur) - western, USA 1953, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart, Robert Ryan, Janet Leigh, Ralph Meeker (88 min) 16.00 The Opposite Sex - musical, USA 1956, reż. David Miller, wyk. June Allyson, Joan Collins, Ann Miller, Joan Blondell (112 min) 18.00 Bridge to the Sun - film obyczajowy, USA 1961 (powt.) 20.00 Mieć i nie mieć (To Have and Have Not) - film wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Dan Seymour (96 min) 22.00 Sława (Fame) - musical, USA 1980, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Irene Cara, Lee Curreri, Eddie Barth, Laura Dean (128 min) 00.45 Serca zachodu (Hearts of the West) - western, USA 1975, reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Andy Griffith, Donald Pleasence, Blythe Danner (99 min) 02.45 One Is a Lonely Number - film obyczajowy, USA 1972, reż. Mel Stuart, wyk. Trish Van Devere, Janet Leigh, Melvyn Douglas, Jane Elliott (93 min) 04.30 One of Our Spies is Missing - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. E. Darrell Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans (88 min) Travel Channel 13.00 (P) W Portugalii: Północna Extremadura 13.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Magia festiwali Matsuri, Japonia 14.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Chile 14.30 Smaki Francji: Arles 15.00 (P) Między Neapolem a Rzymem: Susze, burze i wodne pikniki 15.30 Miasta świata: Bangkok 16.00 Z dala od portu 17.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Jezioro Tahoe - Kalifornia 17.30 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Pokhara, Nepal i wyspa Fraser, Australia 18.00 (P) Podróże marzeń: Le Mont Ventoux - Biały Szczyt Prowansji 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Miami i Majorka 19.00 Smaki Francji: Arles 19.30 (P) W Portugalii: Północna Extremadura 20.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: The Pembrokeshire Coast Path 21.00 (P) Planeta Dominiki: Chile 21.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Magia festiwali Matsuri, Japonia 22.00 Z dala od portu 23.00 (P) Sportowe safari: Jezioro Tahoe - Kalifornia 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Miami i Majorka 00.00 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Pokhara, Nepal i wyspa Fraser, Australia 00.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Le Mont Ventoux - Biały Szczyt Prowansji 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Imperium Słońca: Space Trek 10.00 (P) Australijski detektyw 11.00 (P) Granice nauki: Prawdziwy bioniczny człowiek 12.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Pierwsze loty dookoła świta 12.30 (P) Pierwsze loty: Pierwsze odrzutowce 13.00 (P) Wyprawa Betty 14.00 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Vigilante 15.00 (P) Specjaliści: Cała naprzód 16.00 (P) Katastrofa: Brama śmierci 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: W ułamku sekundy 17.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie bombowce - najsłabsza więź 18.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Midway (1) 19.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Midway (ost.) 20.00 (P) Zaginione skarby dawnych cywilizacji: Wielkie piramidy 21.00 (P) Czarna skrzynka: Na skrzydłach modlitwy 22.00 (P) Świat wyścigów samochodowych 23.00 (P) Dziesięciolecie Discovery: Łowca krokodyli (1) 00.00 (P) Discover Magazine: Żywe skamieniałosci 01.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (1) 02.00 (P) Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (ost.) 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy i Dripple 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Tom i Jerry 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Scooby Doo 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Ivanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 1952, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Joan Fontaine, Elizabeth Taylor, Emlyn Williams (102 min) 21.45 Ucieczka Logana (Logan's Run) - film SF, USA 1976, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Michael York, Jenny Agutter, Farrah Fawcett, Peter Ustinov (114 min) 23.40 Mieć i nie mieć (To Have and Have Not) - film wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Dan Seymour (96 min) TV 5 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Emission interactive: Plateau 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Maroko - film dokumentalny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 'Tresors du monde' lub 'La vie a l'endroit' 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 'Morze Śródziemne' lub 'Wielkie łakomczuchy' 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Sindbad 14.00 Wiadomości 14.30 'Bulion kulturalny' lub 'Pytania dla mistrza' - wydanie specjalne 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Sport Africa 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 'Strip-tease' lub 'Claire Lamarche' 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 'Thalassa' lub 'Maroko' 20.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Wydanie specjalne programu redakcji TV5 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Mamka inna niż wszystkie lub 'Sobotni wieczór u Estelle' 00.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 'Fax culture' lub 'Za morzem' 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 'Des racines et des ailes' lub 'Vivement dimanche' 03.45 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Klown Bozo przedstawia - serial animowany 08.30 Szalony Jack - gwiazda filmowa - film animowany, Dania/Szwec./Norw. 1996 10.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 10.30 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 11.00 Magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 15.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 16.00 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Motowizja: Rajd Warszawski - II eliminacja Rajdowych Mistrzostw Polski 18.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie 19.00 999 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Pociągi pod specjalnym nadzorem (Ostre sledovan, vlaky) - film obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1966, reż. Jiri Menzel, wyk. Vaclav Necker, Jitka Bendov, Vladimir Valenta, Libuse Havelkov (88 min) 22.35 Gantry Row 13 - thriller, Australia 1998, reż. Catherine Millar, wyk. Rebecca Gibney, John Adam, Mark Gerber, Nicholas Hammond (105 min) 00.20 Piękny listopad (Un bellissimo novembre) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1968, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Gina Lollobrigida, Gabriele Ferzetti, Paolo Turco, Daniele Godet (91 min) 02.00 Dwóch tatusiów (Une fille a papas) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Pierre Joassin, wyk. Christophe Malavoy, Christian Charmetant, Julie Voisin, Caroline Tresca (90 min) Hallmark Channel 07.05 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa. Niewinni fałszerze - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Wigbert Wicker, wyk. Ian McShane, Lymann Ward, Barbara Rudnick, Amadeus August (95 min) 08.40 W pułapce milczenia (Trapped in Silence) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1986, reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. John Mahoney, Frances Foster, Ron Silver, John McCurry (85 min) 10.10 Rozgrzewka (Warming Up) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Bruce Best, wyk. Barbara Stephens, Henri Szeps, Queenie Ashton, Adam Fernance (84 min) 11.45 Niezwyciężony (Unconquered) - film biograficzny, USA 1989, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Peter Coyote, Dermot Mulroney, Tess Harper, Bob Gunton (115 min) 13.40 Najlepsi przyjaciele (Best of Friends) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Peter Graves, Carol Lynley, Alex Cord, George Sawaya (50 min) 14.40 Żołnierska kantyna (Stage Door Canteen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1943, reż. Frank Borzage, wyk. Cheryl Walker, William Terry, Lon McCallister, Michael Harrison (132 min) 16.55 Buntownicy białej wody (White Water Rebels) - film przygodowy, USA 1983, reż. Reza Badiyi, wyk. James Brolin, Catherine Bach, Kai Wulff, Michael C. Gwynne (95 min) 18.25 Porzucone (Love and Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Richard Michaels, wyk. David Birney, Stefanie Powers, Lisa Aliff, Fred Holliday (95 min) 20.00 Dzikie i swobodne (Into the Arms of Danger/Running Wild) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Chandra West, Morgan Fairchild, Ricky Paull Goldin, Michael Woods (90 min) 21.30 Lato przepełnione strachem - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Glynnis O'Connor, Natalie Shaw, David Gallagher (95 min) 23.05 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (ost.) - dramat wojenno-przygodowy, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 00.40 Mój przyjaciel Tummy (Tummy) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Giannetto De Rossi, wyk. Michael Faustino, Sam Behrens (95 min) 02.15 Dwa rodzaje miłości (Two Kinds of Love) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Ricky Schroder, Peter Weller, Evan Richards (100 min) 03.55 Wielka stawka (The Big Game) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Bob Keen, wyk. Gary Webster, Emma Wray, Chris Jury, Mary McKenna (100 min) 05.40 Obsesyjna miłość (Obsessive Love) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Steven Hilliard Stern, wyk.Yvette Mimieux, Simon MacCorkindale, Constance McCashin, Kin Shriner (95 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (101) 07.00 Pod wiatr (102) 08.00 Pod wiatr (103) 09.00 Pod wiatr (104) 10.00 Pod wiatr (105) 11.00 Zemsta (116) 12.00 Zemsta (117) 13.00 Zemsta (118) 14.00 Zemsta (119) 15.00 Zemsta (120) 16.00 Pod wiatr (101) 17.00 Pod wiatr (102) 18.00 Pod wiatr (103) 19.00 Pod wiatr (104) 20.00 Pod wiatr (105) 21.00 Zemsta (116) 22.00 Zemsta (117) 23.00 Zemsta (118) 00.00 Zemsta (119) 01.00 Zemsta (120) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Wielorybnicy 12.30 Jeszcze kilka żołędzi więcej 13.00 Archiwum rekina: Głęboka woda, śmiertelna gra 14.00 Dzika przyroda: Rajskie wyspy 14.30 Dzika przyroda: Lato jaszczurek 15.00 Dzika przyroda: Słoń Kyonainga 16.00 Dzika przyroda: Tygrys syberyjski - drapieżnik czy ofiara 17.00 Dzika przyroda: Dzika przyroda Panamy 18.00 (A) Koszmary natury: Rat Wars 18.30 Koszmary natury: Nula Pambu - dobry wąż 19.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Earthquake 19.30 Bezlitosne żywioły: Osuwisko 20.00 Urodzeni zabójcy: Yellowstone - królestwo kojotów 21.00 Skutki wojny 22.00 Zagrożone gatunki: Malowane psy Okawango 23.00 Amazonia: Niewidzialni ludzie 00.00 (A) Koszmary natury: Rat Wars 00.30 Koszmary natury: Nula Pambu - dobry wąż 01.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Earthquake 01.30 Bezlitosne żywioły: Osuwisko Fox Kids 06.00 Pinokio 06.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci 06.50 Leśna rodzina 07.15 Trzy małe duszki 07.45 Mysz oraz potwór 08.10 Sie masz Vern! 08.35 Klub szalonego Profesorka 09.00 VR Troopers. 09.25 Masked Rider 09.50 Beetleborgs 10.15 Gęsia skórka 10.40 Eerie Indiana 11.10 Świat według Ludwiczka 11.35 Kot Ik! 12.00 Maska 12.25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 12.50 Ulysses 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu Ques TV 08.00 Rallyworld 08.30 Super motocykle 09.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 09.30 Sporty motorowe 10.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 10.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 11.00 Sportomania 12.00 Sporty ekstremalne 12.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 13.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 13.30 Ze świata osobliwości 14.00 Wojny powietrzne 15.00 Fascynujące technologie 15.30 Wojny powietrzne 16.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 16.30 Rallyworld 17.00 Super motocykle 17.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 18.00 Sporty motorowe 18.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 19.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 19.30 Sportomania 20.30 Sporty ekstremalne 21.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 21.30 Wojny powietrzne 22.00 Ze świata osobliwości 22.30 Wojny powietrzne 23.30 Fascynujące technologie Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jazz Scene 21.00 Performances 21.30 Performances 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Jazzy Vocals 00.00 (P) Rap City 02.00 Jazz Scene 03.00 Performances 03.30 Performances 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Jazzy Vocals Atomic 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Atomix 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa: Lata Osiemdziesiąte 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Garbage 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Le Cinema 14:00 Wariat z 4 laboratorium - komedia 1967 16:00 Gdzie się podziała 7 kompania? - komedia 1973 17:30 Znaleziono 7 kompanię - komedia 1975 19:00 7 Kompania pod Księżycem - komedia 1980 20:30 Pamiętnik marlaka - film psych. 1993 22:00 Wariat z 4 laboratorium - komedia 1967 24:00 Za jedną kobietą może się kryć inna - film obycz. 1983